Wishful Thinking
by DelanceyAngel
Summary: After another failed suicide attempt, Oscar's girl Sorrow wavers toward Klutzy to only... OscarOC Rated for content. Complete!
1. Default Chapter

Sorrow closed her eyes tightly, trying to block out the glare of the bright light. She laid her head down as she started to get light headed. Her body laid on the cold linoleum floor, sending shivers down her spine. She could feel death coming soon. An empty pill bottle lay on the floor beside her. Her head began to pound as her pulse weakened.  
  
She began to drift out, becoming unaware of the surroundings around her. She couldn't hear the footsteps coming towards her.  
  
"Sorrow?" A voice called out; sounding far away but in actuality it was very close. "Where are you?"  
  
She tried to lift herself off of the floor, but failing collapsing back down. She tried to call out a name but was too weak. She rolled her eyes slipping into unconsciousness.  
  
The footsteps continued for a moment, coming to a stop, followed by a scream.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorrow awoke, finding herself in a strange bed. It was obviously not in the Lodging House. She slowly sat up; she could smell a stale smell, it was invading her nostrils. She closed her eyes for a second and then opened them, feeling a pair of eyes on her.  
  
She glanced over to the side of her bed to see who it was. She found her best Friend Animosity sitting in a chair; arms folded staring right at her.  
  
"Hey." She said weakly trying to shield the sunlight from her eyes.  
  
Ani just stared at her for a moment, shaking her head. She sighed deeply. "At least you're still alive. That we can be thankful for.'  
  
Sorrow looked away in shame knowing full well what she spoke of. "I'm sorry." She said quietly.  
  
"You should be. Klutzy found you. You know how much that hurt him to see you like that?" She demanded sitting forward.  
  
Sorrow just shook her head. "No I don't." She replied.  
  
"Obviously you don't. Do you care?" Ani scowled.  
  
"Ani! I DO care. You don't need to snap at me. At least not right now. I don't even know where the hell I am." She rolled her eyes lying back down.  
  
Ani sighed again. "Right. I'm sorry. First thing is first." She scratched her nose trying to decide on how to tell her what had happen. "Well you're in a hospital. I don't know how we're going to pay for it, but we had to do something. You nearly died. As a matter a fact one of the doctors nearly declared you dead." She tried to push back tears and hold a tough face as she spoke.  
  
Sorrow quickly closed her eyes. "No." She whispered.  
  
"Yes. And I don't know why you decided to take this route. Why didn't you come to someone?" She demanded. "I mean we could have talked. We could have do--." The opening of the door interrupted her.  
  
"Ani." Ditzy said walking in. "Don't be jumping on her, please!" He said walking over to the two girls. "She's been through enough."  
  
Ani closed her eyes sliding down in her chair. "What about us?" She said.  
  
Ditzy put his hand on her shoulder. "We have to help her, then we can deal with us."  
  
"Yeah you're right." Ani nodded. She looked over at Sorrow. "I'm sorry for jumping on you like that." She apologized.  
  
Sorrow smiled weakly. "I know. It's okay." She said.  
  
Ani shook her head. "No it ain't."  
  
"How's Klutzy?"  
  
Ditzy took a deep breath. "He's...well he's a mess." He said point blankly. "He's been up for the past 24 hours pacing. He's scared...he's scared that we're going to lose you."  
  
Sorrow felt a tear run down the side of her face. She closed her eyes tightly trying to push everything away. "God, I'm so stupid." She exclaimed.  
  
Ani reached over pulling up a chair for Ditzy, who promptly sat down. "Well Why did you do it?" She asked.  
  
"I...I don't really know why. I felt so worthless, I mean I don't know. Oscar's been..." She couldn't finish.  
  
"You did this because of Oscar?" Ditzy asked wide-eyed.  
  
Sorrow shrugged a little. "I guess so. I know it was really stupid but I didn't think there was anyway out. I mean with Blade..."  
  
"Sorrow, word has it he's moved to New Jersey." Ani told her calmly. "I don't think we have to worry about him for a while. Least I hope not."  
  
"Can you guys forgive me?" She asked.  
  
Ani glanced over at Ditzy for a moment or two. She looked back at her slowly. "You scared the kids bad. Error thought you were dead. He saw you. Pep said she wanted to join you."  
  
Sorrow clinched her eyes tightly, shaking her head. "No. No.' She repeated.  
  
Her visitors looked at each other Ditzy shrugged his shoulders. Ani turned back to the girl in the bed. "Sorrow...it was really selfish."  
  
"Ani I think she knows that by now." Ditzy butted in. "Don't keep bringing her ovah da coals, aright?"  
  
"How is Klutzy? Right now?" Sorrow asked really wanting to know.  
  
"Since when do you care what Klutzy thinks or feels?" Ani asked bitterly.  
  
Ditzy shot a glare at Ani. "He's outside if you wanna see him."  
  
Sorrow thought for a moment and then nodded. "That would be nice."  
  
Ditzy stood up grabbing a hold of Ani's arm. "C'mon, we should get 'im and let 'em be alone." He said.  
  
Ani reluctantly got up and followed him. She turned around. "Be nice to him."  
  
Ditzy rolled his eyes. "She will now C'mon."  
  
Sorrow closed her eyes as the door shut behind them. She tried to collect her thoughts before he came in. Why was Ani so mean when it came to the subject about Klutzy? The opening of the door interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Sorrow?" She looked up to see Klutzy poking his head in the door.  
  
"Oh hey." She smiled weakly. "C'mon in."   
  
Klutzy obeyed quickly shutting the door behind him. He cleared his throat and uncomfortably walked towards the bed. "Um I um..." he couldn't find the right words to say to her.  
  
Sorrow sighed. "Yeah?" She asked, trying to sit up.  
  
"Well Um I...I was really scared dat you had died." He finally spit out. "I was scared to death..."  
  
Sorrow swallowed hard staring at him for a moment and then having to look away.  
  
"I don't know what I would do if it had happened. I don't know how I could live without you." He continued. He had to speak his heart, even though he figured it wouldn't do him any good. "Sorrow. You're my life; I don't want to live without you. I don't want to lose you."  
  
She tried to avoid his eyes as much as possible. It pained her to hear him say this. How could he feel this way about it? So strongly? She bit her bottom lip. How could she tell him she didn't like him that way? She didn't did she?  
  
"Klutzy...I...I really appreciate the concern but as you know...I've got Oscar." She said, trying to put it gently but knowing she failed. She failed miserably.  
  
Klutzy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah I know. I know. I'm sorry. Forget I said anything." He said turning around, trying to push back tears.  
  
"No! Klutzy! Don't leave." She pleaded. "Please!"  
  
"I have to Sorrow. I can't be around you anymore." He said bitterly. He told her and she blew him off. She had been doing this for a long time and it was really getting to him. He walked out slamming the door behind him.  
  
Sorrow groaned slouching down in bed. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Why did it always go this way? A couple of years ago they were very good friends and now they were barely on speaking terms. She shook her head, wishing she could change it. She closed her eyes, and slowly drifted off to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Klutzy quickly left the room heading out side. He had to get far away. He couldn't even breathe. Maybe the fresh air would do him some good. Maybe a bullet in his head would do better. He tried to push that thought away. Or maybe in Oscar's. He shook his head. He had to quit thinking that way.   
  
He made his way back to the Lodging house heading up to the rooftop. He climbed up the fire escape without even looking back. He made it to the last rim and tossed himself up on the blacktop. He turned around looking out at the city. The sun was starting to set. He growled pulling a cigarette out of his pocket lighting it.  
Shaking his head he turned around and headed towards the door to sit down. He quickly turned back around hearing the fire escape shake. His eyes landed upon Ditzy who had followed him back from the hospital.  
  
"Hey." Ditzy said giving a little smile and a nod.  
  
Klutzy smirked. "Hey." He turned back around.  
  
"You okay?" Ditzy asked following him over.  
  
"Yeah Why wouldn't I be? I'se nevah been better." He said sliding down the wall, landing on the blacktop with a thud.  
  
"No you're not." Ditzy protested.  
  
Klutzy looked up glaring at him. "I jist said I was now dat should be good enough."  
  
Ditzy sighed and looked away. "What did she say? You know you can talk to me. You know it. I won't tell no one."  
  
"Right what about Ani?" He asked.  
  
"Not even her."  
  
Klutzy scoffed. "Yeah I'll believe dat one when I see it." He said. He sighed taking a deep breath. "Awright. I'll tell ya." He said.  
  
Ditzy nodded, listening to him intently, Sitting down beside him. "I'm listening." He said.  
  
"Well I told her how I felt. Dat I was scared dat she die and dat I would lose her and Dat I couldn't live me life widout her..." He flinched with just saying this it hurt him so much to think about it.  
  
Ditzy nodded. "And?"  
  
"Well she told me she appreciated my concern but she had Oscar." He replied.  
  
"Ugh." Ditzy replied closing his eyes.  
  
"Why does that always have to be da answer? Dat she's got Oscar? Why don't she talk the truth?" Klutzy shook his head. "I mean I told her I loved her. That I love her more than Oscar could ever...but she don't care."  
  
Ditzy looked at his friend seeing the pain in his eyes. He gulped and shook his head. "It's ridiculous. He treats her like she's his property sometimes. I've seen it."  
  
Klutzy sighed. "I know. Why can't I jist show her what a creep he really is? She knows he's a murder, but she don't care. I guess there isn't much we can do is dere?"   
  
"I don't think so.' Ditzy replied sadly. "I don't think so."  
  
"Dat's what I'se was afraid of." He said climbing to his feet. "Jist forget about it. Let's jist go in."   
  
"You shoah about dat? Ditzy asked standing up beside him slipping his hand in his suspenders.  
  
Klutzy nodded and started to walk towards the door. "Yeah. I've gotta find something to get me mind off her. Even if I'll regret it later."  
  
"You don't mean what I think you mean do you?" His friend asked him concerned.  
  
Turning around for a moment, looking back at him. Klutzy just shrugged and walked away.  
  
"Don't do it..." His protest fell upon a deaf ear as the door slammed in his face.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ani walked into Sorrow's hospital room sitting down in the chair beside her bed. She looked up and stared at her for a moment before speaking.  
  
"I'se not gonna talk about what jist happened a few minutes ago." She said.  
  
Sorrow looked up and nodded. "Thank you for that."  
  
"The doctor wants to keep you for at least another two days." Ani informed her. "To make sure it all gets out of your system."  
  
"Thanks for letting me know." Sorrow replied sadly.  
  
Ani started to get up from her chair but sat back down. "I'se really gotta get going. I haven't been back all day, I'm shoah dey're anxious to hear what is going on."  
  
"Yeah I can understand. Don't worry." She said looking away.  
  
"But I'll be back heah tomarrah I promise dat." Ani said standing up, finally making it to her feet. "Get some sleep." She said and walked towards the door.  
  
Sorrow sighed closing her eyes. She listened as her friend left the room shutting the door behind her. She slid down in bed and tried to go to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The small grubby bar was filled with the smell of rank cigar smoke. A young man sat alone at a table in the back corner, empty glasses sitting around him at the table. He clutched a glass of Whiskey in his hand taking a drink. Staring at the table he reached over grabbing the bottle, filling his glass up.  
  
He was too enthralled with his drinking to notice someone across the room watching him, never taking their eyes off of him. Slowly they stood up walking over towards him sitting down beside him at the table, pulling a chair very close to him.  
  
He finally felt a presence beside him, he looked up to see a young woman, scantly dressed with long blonde hair sitting beside him. She leaned over closer to him.  
  
"What's a Handsome young man like you doing in a place like dis?" She asked and looked at the empty glasses on the table. "You trying to drowned yer sorrows or sumthin?" She asked.  
  
He sighed and looked her over. "Yeah I guess you could say that." He said.  
  
"Well maybe I could help ya'se or sumthing. I'se really good at it." She said winking, hiking up her dress.  
  
He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to swallow all of his emotions that overpowering him. He gulped and nodded. "I would like dat." He finally choked.  
  
The girl leaned over, kissing him on the cheek, helping him to his feet. She grabbed a hold of his arm leading him off somewhere.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ani walked into the lodging house, nearly dragging her feet. She walked into the sitting room collapsing on the couch from exhaustion. She looked over at the center of the room finding Dalmatian and Error playing jacks on the floor. Laughing she tried to sit up. "You two make me even more tired." She laughed.  
  
Error looked up and laughed. "Ha ha. Ani's tired." he said.  
Dal shot him a glare. "You're mean. She's been wid Sorrow all day. You would be tired too."  
  
Error quickly ducked his head. Two years older than make her any better. She was the that was mean.  
  
Ani shook her head. "Aw hush up you're both giving me a headache." She said, closing her eyes, trying to relax.  
  
"Ditzy!"  
  
That did it. She wasn't going to be able to get any rest hear. She looked up and saw Error jumping into Ditzy's arms.  
  
"Hey." She said quietly.  
  
Ditzy looked over and grinned at her. "Hey dere. You're back."  
  
"Me? Back? I think I left myself back at the hospital.' She smirked.  
  
"Speaking of which.' He started shifting Error in his arms. "Did you see Klutzy dere or on day way back? He left saying he was gonna go do something and he hasn't been back since."  
  
Ani shook her head. "No I haven't. " She said.  
  
Ditzy sighed. "Well...great. Think I should go looking for him?" He asked.  
  
"Naw. He'll be back soon I'se shoah. He can take care of himself." Ani replied. "I'm gonna go try to get some rest, I need to wash up anyway." She started to walk out of the sitting room, she could feel Ditzy watching her as she left.   
  
Ditzy moved his attention from Ani to the small kids near him. He smiled at them. "What are you looking at?" he asked them.  
  
"You like Ani!" Dal and Error said in unison.  
  
"And what makes you think that?" Ditzy smirked. The kids just laughed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sun had already set hours ago the moon hung high in the sky. The stars sparkling like diamonds as a dark figure walked through the alleyway heading towards the Little Italy Lodging House. It darted up the stairs shutting the door behind it.  
  
Ditzy was sitting at the front desk when he heard the door shut. He looked up at the grandfather clock. It was after 2 in the morning. He looked back over to see who had entered the building.  
  
"Well dere you are. Klutzy." He said, obviously extremely tired.  
  
"Hey." Klutzy replied running his hand through his hair. "What are you still doing up?" He asked.  
  
"I've been up all night waiting for you.' Ditzy frowned closing the book he was looking at.  
  
"Well you know ya didn't hafta do dat." Klutzy replied smirking a bit.  
  
Ditzy shook his head. "What did you do?" He asked.  
  
Klutzy stared at him. "What do you mean what did I do?"   
  
"You know exactly what I mean." He looked over his friend, seeing a bite mark on the side of his neck. "who was it?" He demanded.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." He insisted backing away.  
  
Ditzy jumped over the desk. "Klutzy. You don't come home with hickeys on your neck. You...I can't believe it."  
  
Klutzy rolled his eyes. "Can I help I've got a goil now?" He asked.  
  
Closing his eyes Klutzy shook his head. "You went and done something you're gonna regret, didn't ya?" He groaned.  
  
"No why would I regret what I did?" He demanded.  
  
"You know man. I'm not gonna tawk to you about dis right now. I'se really tired." Ditzy said walking to the stairs. "I'll let Ani deal with you in the morning."  
  
"I don't know why! Dere's nothing ta tawk about!" Klutzy shouted at his friend going up the stairs. Ditzy rolled his eyes and kept walking.   
  
Sighing Klutzy turned around and walked towards the sitting room. He sat down on a couch and laid down closing his eyes tightly. He already regretted it. 


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Ani went about doing her normal morning duties. She woke up the girls one by one. She breathed a sigh of relief as none of them really gave her any fits.  
  
Shimmer came walking over to Ani as she made her bed. She lightly touched her on the shoulder. "Ani?" She said quietly.  
  
Ani turned around looking at her. "yeah?" She asked.  
  
"Is Sorrow...okay?" She asked. "I mean she's not dead is she?"  
  
Dreamer and Coffee stopped in their tracks, waiting for the answer.  
  
Ani shook her head. "She's still alive. She's gonna be in da hospital for a least two more days." She replied.  
  
Angela glanced over from her bed, rubbing her stomach. "Is it true they nearly declared her dead?" She asked.  
  
"yeah they did. " Ani sighed. "Can we tawk about dis lattah?" She asked. "I'm not really in da mood ta tawk about it right now."  
  
The girls nodded. "Yeah shoah."   
  
Ani smiled at them and walked away heading to the washroom.  
  
Meanwhile, Ditzy was up doing Klutzy's job of waking all the boys up. He deliberately avoided waking Klutzy up. He didn't really care if he woke up or not, at least not in the mood he was in.  
  
Quickly getting dressed, Ditzy walked down to meet Ani in the hallway. He smiled when he saw her. 'Hey.' He said.  
  
"Hey.' She smiled back. "Did he come home last night?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah two in da morning with a big hickey on his neck."  
  
Ani's eyes widened. "What?!"  
  
Ditzy nodded. "Yeah I guess he did what he threatened to do. Do sumthing to get his mind off of her even if it was sumthing he would regret."  
  
"Dat's...jist...My God." She closed her eyes. "Where is he?" She asked.  
  
"He's a sleep in da bunkroom. I shoah wasn't going to wake him up." He frowned.  
  
"I can see why I don't blame ya." Ani replied. "Maybe I should go tawk to him." she sighed.  
  
Ditzy shrugged his shoulder. "I dunno. IF you really wanna." He answered.  
  
Ani took a deep breath and walked into the bunkroom that had already started to clear out. She walked over to Klutzy's bunk sitting down in a chair beside it.  
  
Klutzy stirred a bit, he could feel someone staring at him in sleep. He slowly opened his eyes. He groaned seeing Ani there. He sat up unsteadily, his head pounding. This was gonna be one hell of a hangover.  
  
"It's you.' He grumbled.  
  
"Yeah it's me." She frowned.  
  
Klutzy shielded his eyes from the light in the bunkroom. "What are you doing here?" He asked.  
  
"Well apparently admiring the hickey some little harlot gave you.' She replied.  
  
He glared at her. "What da hell do you mean boy dat?"  
  
She shook her head. "You know exactly what I mean. I can't believe you went out and did that." She said.  
  
HE looked away from her. "So you're saying da only goil da would sleep wid me would have ta be a whore?" HE asked.  
  
"Dat's not what I meant..."  
  
"Den what did you mean." He looked up at her.  
  
Ani took a deep breath. " Again you know what I meant. Ditzy told me what you said."  
  
Klutzy nodded, his mouth open. "I knew it. I knew he would tell you!"  
  
"Klutzy please...don't do this to me. Please. I know why ya did it. I feel really bad about it too."  
  
"Yeah you feel bad about sumthing."  
  
Ani rolled her eyes. "You know...I am Sorrow's best friend." She said standing up. "Who knows what I could talk her into.' She said walking away.  
  
Klutzy sighed and got up going after her. "wait. Would you actually try tawking to her for me again?" he asked.  
  
Ani closed her eyes. "Yeah I will, but Klutz dere's no promising. You've awready told her how ya feel..."  
  
She didn't have to finish, he understood what she was trying to say. "Jist try please. And tell her I'm sorry for what I did."  
  
Ani nodded. "I don't know the whole story though, but I will." She said. "But if she says yes you've gotta open up and tell her about it.  
  
Klutzy nodded and stared at the floor. "I know. I thank you."  
  
"you're welcome." Ani said watching him for a moment before turning around, leaving for the hospital.  
  
He watched her leave slumping back down on his bed. Selling would have to come, but it could wait for later.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorrow tossed in her hospital bed, kicking the blanket off on to the floor. Sweat poured down her face as she shivered in terror. The bed shook as the nightmare continued.  
  
The door opened slowly and then flew open. Ani ran in and grabbed a hold of her trying to calm her down. "Sorrow!" She cried climbing on her putting all her weight on her friend.  
  
Suddenly Sorrow jerked out of her sleep with a scream, shaking hard. "Ani!" She grabbed a hold of her tightly.  
  
"What's da mattah?" She asked trying to calm her down.  
  
"Mountie!" Sorrow cried out. "I saw him being murdered." She sobbed..  
  
Ani's eyes widened. She pulled her friend closer to her. "No..." She said quietly. Her insides were being torn up. "It was just a dream."  
  
"I know." Sorrow replied trying to dry the tears, still crying but it was so real." she insisted.  
  
Sighing, Ani nodded. "Yeah I know. I'se shoah it did. But you're okay now." She said. "And I've got great news." She said.  
  
"What is it?" She asked sitting up.  
  
Ani smirked. "I jist got done tawking to da doctor and you can leave today. Jist as soon as you're packed."  
  
Sorrow's eyes lit up. "Seriously?!" she asked.  
  
"Seriously. BUT you're not going to be selling for a while. Till we all know you're ready." She added with a serious tone. "I want whatever is bothering you to go away before something happens like this again. Next time you might succeed."  
  
She avoided Ani's eyes nodding sadly. "Can we jist go home now?" She asked her.  
  
Ani sighed. "Awright. Let's get you dressed and den we'll ask da doctor to check you out." 


	4. Chapter 4

"Easy does it." Ani said as her and Ditzy lowered Sorrow onto a bed in the spare room. "There you go." She covered her friend up after fluffing the pillows and then walking over to Klutzy.  
  
Ditzy smiled at the two girls. "You feelin' awright Sorrow?" he asked.  
  
She nodded slowly. "I think I am...I don't know dat much." she sighed laying down.  
Ani sighed and nodded. "Well if there is anything you need don't hesitate to call anyone okay?"  
  
"Okay..." Sorrow replied softly. "I understand."  
  
Ditzy clapped his hands together. "Okay now dat you know dat. We're going to leave the door open...not dat we don't trust or anything but..."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah."  
  
"Well then...we're going to go and let you get some rest." he replied. "Well check on you in a little bit."   
  
She watched as the left the room and walked into the hallway. Once the were out of her sight she laid down slowly pulling the blankets all around her. She closed her eyes tightly.  
"Ani!"  
  
She turned around quickly to see Klutzy running up to her. "Heya." She smiled at him slightly.  
  
He grinned at her. "Heya good to see ya..." He said.  
  
"You certainly are in a good mood now." She smirked a bit.  
  
"Well....um what did she say?" he asked her hopefully.  
  
She grimaced. "Oh No...Klutzy..." She started.  
  
He sighed heavily. "She said no didn't she?"   
  
"Umm no..." Ani tried to get a word in.  
  
"Oh I get it she said hell no, didn't she?" He nodded "Dat's it. It's gotta be."  
  
Ani sighed and shook her head, scoffing a bit." She didn't say anything of dat sort Klutzy." She said.  
His eyes lit up. "Did she say yes then?" He asked a strain on his voice.  
  
"No she didn't." She replied.  
  
He stared at her. "She had to have said something!"  
  
She took a deep breath. "I didn't tawk ta her." She admitted.  
  
"What?! You promised!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Klutzy wait..."  
  
He rolled his eyes and started to walk away.  
  
"Wait Klutzy!" She shouted. "She was having a nightmare..." She said in a quieter voice.  
  
He turned around, listening to her.  
  
"...About Mountie's moirder." She choked looking away.  
  
  
Klutzy just stood there staring for a moment. "Oh my God." He exclaimed, walking over trying to comfort her. He couldn't comfort Sorrow about it so this was next best thing.  
  
She shrugged a little. "It's a fact of life we hafta deal with." She replied trying to pull away a bit.  
  
He could feel her reluctance to be held and let go, stepping back a few feet. "Well...I still am sorry. She shouldn't hafta keep dreaming about it. It's not right."  
  
Nodding she looked away. "No it's not...Listen I've gotta get outta heah." she said. "Will you and Ditzy keep an eye on her for me?" she asked, not waiting for an answer.  
  
Klutzy walked away as she ran off. Sighing he approached the small room peering in. He smiled when he saw her, her eyes closed, head titled to the side. Her hair covering part of her face. She was sound asleep.   
  
His smile widened, leaning up against the doorframe he sighed reaching his hand out. "What an angel." he whispered.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Klutzy walked down the stairs slowly leaning over putting his wait on the railing. He heard quiet chatter downstairs coming from the sitting room. As he reached the bottom of the stairs by the desk it grew louder. Promptly he headed for it.  
  
"Shhh...you want Klutzy to hear?" Blaze hissed a little, holding on to Bumlets.  
  
Canarie sat wide eyed. "That wouldn't be good."  
  
It was at that moment he came in. "What wouldn't be good fer me ta hear?" It was more a demand then a question.  
  
"You tell him!" Sunshine said pushing on Elf's leg.  
  
"Why do I have to be the one to tell hiim?" Elf looked up at her from the floor.  
  
Luna sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine I'se will tell him since no one else will." She said turning to Klutzy. "Oscar stopped by."  
  
His eyes widened. "Oscar?! Does Ani know about dis?" He asked.  
  
Slick nodded. "She's out wid Ditzy right now tawking to him."  
  
With that he turned and headed for the front door.   
  
"But you're da last poison he'll wanna see!" Dicky shouted after him.   
  
He didn't listen to him and raced out. He nearly slammed into them talking by the stairs. Oscar shot a glare at him. "Great now he's out heah." he growled.  
  
Ditzy pushed Klutzy back towards the door. "Go back in." He said sternly.  
  
"No I'm not going." He shook his head. "I wanna know what he wants wid Sorrow."  
  
Oscar stared at him narrowing his eyes. "Me goil almost dies and you won't let me see her?!"  
  
Ani stepped forward. "She nearly died because of you!" She said pushing on him trying to get him further away from the building.  
  
"Knock it off, Mozzoli!" He shouted pushing her back. 'You keep saying dat but I wanna hear it from her."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "You're just as stupid as your dumb brother. I ain't making dis up. She said it! And dat's dat!"  
  
Oscar glared and shook his head. He felt the anger building up inside him. He had to hit someone but who he didn't know. He turned to focus on Klutzy. It had to be him, he walked a little forward.  
  
Ani watched him as he moved not taking his eyes off of him. Ditzy kept pushing Klutzy back trying to keep him back. He took his attention off of him for a splint second to look to make sure Oscar didn't touch Ani.   
  
Klutzy took that moment to charge after Oscar. He ran towards him, Oscar lifted up his arm pulling it back. His fist hit Klutzy's face sending him flying to the ground nearly unconscious.  
  
"Oscar!" The shout behind them made them turn around or look up. They stared at Sorrow as she ran down the stairs in her nightgown. She had heard the fighting from the open window in the spare room. She knelt down beside Klutzy cradling him in her arms. "How could you?!" She cried.  
  
Oscar stared at her wide eyed. "I...I...I did it because of you!" He shouted. "They said all dese lies about you!"  
  
She stood up her body shaking like crazy. She shook her head. "No!" She shouted. She looked at the other two and then back at Oscar. "No!" She turned and ran up the stairs, going so fast her gown flew in the air a bit.  
  
They watched as she ran back in. Ditzy was the first to look away. He looked over at Ani seeing what the next move she would make would be.  
  
Oscar closed his eyes and lowered his head. He couldn't cry in front of them. He couldn't. "I'se...I'se gotta go." Turning around.  
  
Ani swallowed hard. "Delancey..."  
  
"Huh?" He asked turning around.   
  
"Be careful with her. Please." Ani pleaded closing her eyes and knelt down with Ditzy taking care of Klutzy.  
  
Oscar watched for a moment and then nodded walking away. 


	5. Chapter 5

Klutzy awoke finding himself in his bunk, washcloth over his forehead. Sitting up quickly he threw it off onto the floor. He looked around the bunkroom, trying to think of anything but her.   
"Ditzy?" He called at. No answer. He quietly walked out to the hallway, trying not to wake up the sleeping newsies. "Ditzy?" He called out in the hallway. "Ani?"  
  
Ani was closing the gym door as she heard his voice. "Klutzy you up?" She asked walking down the stairs.  
  
He nodded walking towards her. "What happened?" He asked grabbing his forehead. "My head is throbbing.  
  
She sighed reaching him. "Oscar hit ya pretty hard. He knocked you out cold. You were out fer a while."  
  
Klutzy rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "He's dead next time I see him. He caused her so much pain..." He kicked at the wall.  
  
"Hey hey! watch it." She protested grabbing his arm. "Don't be so angry...Please."  
  
He sighed and folded his arms. "What happened after I was knocked out?" He asked.  
  
She thought for a moment if she should tell him or not. "Sorrow came out screaming his name, kneeling down beside you demanding to know why he did it."  
  
Klutzy scoffed. "yeah sure you say dat cause you know dat's what I want ta heah."  
  
"No I don't! It's the truth!" Ani swore.  
  
He nodded unbelieving. "Maybe I should go back to bed now, it's not like I love this real life that much." He scowled sighing walking off.  
  
"Klutzy..."  
  
He turned around. "What?" he asked.  
  
"she cares so much about you. She's just a afraid to admit it." Ani sighed.  
  
He scoffed again quieter this time. "Yeah sure." He turned back around, heading downstairs. Ani watched as he left before heading back to the girls' bunkroom.  
  
Klutzy walked out to the front steps, sitting down. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Blowing smoke out he stared up at the sky. Suddenly something laying on the steps caught his eye. He leaned down picking it up. It was Sorrow's shawl. It had been laying about the place he had been standing before the hit. Was Ani telling the truth? He didn't know. He held on to the shawl tightly bringing it to his nose smelling it, closing his eyes.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Slowly Sorrow opened her eyes, pushing the blankets down to her waist. Rubbing her eyes she carefully sat up. "What time is it?" She mumbled. She looked out in the hallway into the bunkroom to see that all was quiet and no one was there.  
  
She sighed and pulled herself out of bed. She had to get out of the lodging house even if just for a little bit. With Ani out of there this was her chance. She hurried to the bunkroom grabbing some clothes throwing them on. Grabbing some money she headed downstairs and out side.  
  
The first thing that it her was the salt smelling air. It was obviously going to ran sometime soon. There was a slight breeze. She folded her arms around her and started walking. Not watching where she was going to she ended up in Lower Manhattan.  
  
The streets were pretty much abandoned her footsteps echoed as she past the alleyways. She was concentrating on her feet as she walked to absorbed to hear the footsteps behind her that were not of her own. She sighed and brushed the loose hair out of her face.  
  
Suddenly there was a small grab from behind, she felt arms around her waist pulling her back. She started to scream but a hand went over her mouth.  
  
"Shhhh!"   
  
She quieted down trying to look to see who it was. She noticed something about the hand over her mouth. She closed her eyes shaking her head. "Oscar." She grumbled as he removed his hand.  
  
"You need to watch it goil." he growled. "I could have been any body." He kissed her forehead. She pulled away. "Hey what's dat for?"  
  
"Oscar please.' She pleaded with him. "Don't do this."  
  
"What do you mean don't do this?" he asked puzzled.  
  
She shook her head. "I love you but you..."  
  
"But I what?" he asked stepping closer to her.  
  
"I don't know if I can be wid you." She looked down at the ground.  
  
He rolled his eyes. "What do you mean by that?" He demanded.  
  
"Oscar...I did what I...did....because...." She sighed and closed her eyes.  
  
"Because?"  
  
"Because of you..." She finished.  
  
Oscar closed his eyes and shook his head. He didn't know what to say about this. "Sorrow..." He whispered.  
  
"I've gotta go." She choked, pushing past him.  
  
"Sorrow..." he repeated watching her as she ran away. He closed his eyes again trying to fight back tears. 


	6. Chapter 6

The dust on the stairs flew up in the air as Sorrow landed on the front steps with a thud. She closed her eyes tightly trying to catch her breath. Slowly she climbed to her feet dusting her clothes off, walking into the Lodging house.  
  
The door slammed behind her, causing her to jump, letting out a little scream.   
  
"Did I scare ya?" A voice behind her asked with a chuckle.  
  
She quickly turned around. "Klutzy!" She said with a sigh of relief. She laughed at her fright.  
  
"So you went out for a bit huh?" HE asked walking closer to her.  
  
Sorrow nodded. "Yeah I felt kind of cramped up a bit when I woke up. " She explained.  
  
Klutzy walked closer and closer to her, staring into her eyes. This made her feel a bit uncomfortable. She shifted slightly rolling her shoulders.  
  
"So um..." She started.  
  
"Sorrow?" He asked leaning forward a bit.  
  
"huh?"  
  
"I love you." He whispered.  
  
She stared at him wide eyed. "Huh?" She repeated.  
  
"Can I kiss you?" He asked getting closer.  
  
Sorrow closed her eyes for a moment before opening them. Without a second thought she slowly put her arms around his neck, kissing him softly.  
  
This took Klutzy by surprise. This was it. This was the moment he had be waiting for, for the past four years. It was finally here. What would happen now. His palms sweated as all these questions and more ran through his head.  
  
He slipped his arms around her, holding her in an embrace never wanting to let her go. He kissed her with all the passion he held inside for her. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity but sooner or later it had to break and it did.  
He sighed and pulled away a bit, looking in her eyes. "Wow.' he whispered.  
  
Sorrow stared back at him giving him a lopsided smile.  
  
"Can I kiss you again? He asked.  
  
She sighed and nodded. He pulled her close again, kissing her harder this time, running his hands through her soft long brown hair. He picked her up a bit holding her tight.  
  
"Klutzy." She whispered.  
  
He broke the kiss and stared into his eyes. She started to say something but kissed him instead. As the kiss broke she grabbed a hold of his hand leading him upstairs. She stopped by the door of the room she was staying in. He stood and stared at her.  
  
"What?" She asked. She walked over to him smiling. "Aren't you going to come in wid me?" She asked softly.  
  
After a moment of two he nodded, it finally sinking in. "Yeah I'm coming." He replied, following her in.  
  
Sorrow walked over sitting on the bed. She put her elbows on her knees leaning forward staring at him. She smiled and patted on the bed beside her.  
  
He didn't wait a second to sit down by her. She leaned over towards him kissing him softly on the lips. Klutzy reached forward taking her in his arms, gently laying her on the bed. She grabbed a hold of him, pulling him closer.   
  
"I love you Sorrow." He whispered. 


	7. Chapter 7

Ani walked up the stairs after a long day. She carried Error up to the bunkroom to put him to bed. She glanced over and saw the door was shut. She shrugged her shoulder and kept walking. 

She laid the sleeping Error in his bed and looked over at Ditzy. "Hey you notice Sorrow's door is shut?" She asked.  
Ditzy shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe it could be dat she couldn't sleep wid da door open?" He suggested.

She nodded. "Yeah dat might be. I hope she's okay. We should probably let her sleep.

Early morning, Klutzy slowly opened his eyes seeing Sorrow laying in his arms. He grinned and moved his hand gently up and down her arms, caressing it softly. He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek.

"See ya later sweets." He whispered crawling out of bed grabbing his pants. He looked back at her and smiled. He couldn't believe he was finally with her. He finished getting dressed and walked towards the door. He stopped and turned around, taking one last look at her before leaving. He grinned and slowly opened the door leaving.

The window slammed shut as Klutzy tried to close it. He quickly turned around and tried to act like he hadn't done it. DItzy sat on the couch and laughed at him.

"Ha ha! You know you did it." He laughed. "You should see the look on your face." He said.

Klutzy shrugged and walked over, sitting down on the couch beside him. "Yeah yeah whatever." He smirked.

"You know you don't have to slam it to shut it." Ditzy razzed.

Rolling his eyes Klutzy slugged his friend. "Would you shut up!" He couldn't help but laugh.

"So um...you've been acting different today." Ditzy started. "What's up wid dat?" he asked.

Klutzy froze for a moment, then a grin crossed his face. "Have you seen Sorrow?"

Ditzy shook his head. "I think she's upstairs a sleep in bed." He replied. "Why?" He asked.

Closing his eyes Klutzy let a rather large sigh. "Oh nothing." He grinned.

"Oh nothing huh? Tell me!" He started tickling his friend.  
Klutzy laughed picking up his feet off the ground. "Hey don't!" He shouted.

"Then tell me!" He said relentlessly.

"I have my reasons.' Klutzy smirked.

Ditzy stared at him for a moment. "No...naw." He said.

"Whatever you say my friend." Klutzy replied.

"No you didn't..." HE laughed.

He shrugged. "Maybe."

"Then what did you do?" He asked.

Klutzy laughed rolling his eyes.

Ani peered into the small bedroom opening the door. "Sorrow?" She called out.

Sorrow jerked sitting up in bed. "Don't do dat to me!" She snapped. "you scared me.

"ha ha. Good then. How you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm fine I guess." She replied turning over on her side.

Sighing Ani walked over sitting down on the bed beside her. "Would you like me to leave you alone?" She asked.

Sorrow nodded. "Please." She groaned.

Ani laughed. "Well guess what. I'm not going to.' She replied.

"Just..." she sighed and covered up with her blanket.

"You know..." Ani started. "We couldn't find Klutzy last night."

Sorrow pulled down her blanket. "Yeah?" She asked.

"Yeah. It's really weird cause he was here in the morning and said he was here last night."

Sitting up Sorrow looked at her. "And what does this have to do wid me?" She asked.  
Ani shrugged her shoulder. "Jist thought i would point it out. No big deal." She couldn't help but smirk at her friend.  
"Den why are you smirking?" Sorrow demanded.

"Can't a goil like me smirk like she usually does? It ain't nuttin new." She pointed out.

Sorrow nodded laying down. "Good point.' She sighed.

"I think someone as a guilty conscience."

She glared at her friend. "Aw get outta heah!" Throwing a pillow at her.

Ani caught it and tossed it back. "Fine I'm gone." She said sighing. She walked to the door mumbling. "Can't someone take a joke."

Sorrow didn't hear her, she was putting a pillow over her head mumbling something of her own. Finally hearing the door shut she removed the pillow putting under her head, trying to get some sleep.

Ani walked out of the room finding Ditzy waiting for her trying his best not to laugh. She looked up and smirked at him. "What's going on in yer mind. As if I wanted to know."

He grinned at her. "I Found out where Klutzy was last night." He said animated.

She moved her heads gesturing to the spare bedroom Sorrow was staying in. He nodded. She busted out laughing.

"So my teasing was legit. Wow!" She laughed.

"I guess so! He's so ecstatic about it." Ditzy laughed sliding down the wall.

Ani sighed and pulled him up. "Maybe we shouldn't tease him...you know he loves her. You've known dat for a while."

Ditzy sighed. "I'm sorry Ani it's jist...It's..."

"Sweet." She finished.  
His eyes widened. "Yeah Sweet." He repeated. She got mushy all of a sudden. Why couldn't she be that way over him? "I guess you're right."

"Let's let 'em be." Ani said standing up straight. She put her hand on his shoulder leading him to the bunkroom. "C'mon."

Lying on her side, Sorrow stared at the wall. Closing her eyes she tried to get some rest when she heard a knock on the door.

"Sorrow?" A voice softly called.

She sat up and cleared her throat. "Come in." She called back.

Klutzy pushed the door open smiling at her. Sorrow sighed and climbed out of bed walking over to him. He grabbed a hold of her as soon as he shut the door, kissing her on the lips. She pulled away.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked, his heart broke as he saw her wipe the kiss off of her mouth. "You don't want my kiss?" he asked.

She closed her eyes folding her arm. "Klutzy..."

"But I thought...I thought we were together now." he was thoroughly confused. "Aren't we?"

"Klutzy..." She repeated opening her eyes staring at him. "I can't Klutzy."

"Well you certainly could last night!" He shouted.

"Yeah I know and it was a mistake!" She shouted back.

That cut like a knife. "Sleeping wid me was a mistake?" He choked. "I thought you loved me too."

Sorrow put her hands on her hips. "Well guess what. I don't." She said walking out the door. He just stared at her following closely. He watched as she ran down the stairs.

Closing his eyes he turned around. He opeend them feeling someone standing by him.Ditzy smiled at him." Hey." He said quietly. Klutzy just stared at him. "Lovers quarrel?" He asked.  
Klutzy shook his head. "Not even close.' he said. "At least not the lover part."

His friend stared at him blankly. "I thought you two had gotten together..."

"Well we didn't. I thought we had, too."

Ditzy reached out touching his shoulder. " Look I'm sorry." He said.

He shrugged the hand off of him. "Don't be. I should be."

"What do you mean you should be?"

"I don't know. I guess I thought it actually meant something to her." He sighed. "Wishful thinking huh?" He smirked.

Not knowing what to say he just watched his friend walk off and down the stairs. Maybe that's all it was. Just wishful thinking.

* * *

AN This one is finished! now hears collective gaspMuch better. lol 


End file.
